The Mystery of Guild RAGNAROK
by Bitter-Tempered
Summary: Snowwie was just a normal girl with two loving foster parents. Both of her parents were in the guild RAGNAROK. But on one sad day they vanished. So, she comes up with the idea to avenge them or find them.(If they were still alive.) She never even thought about what would happen if she disappeared... Eo4


_**Hello friends, gather around I have something to tell you. This is my first first-person story. The perspective will change for every stratum. Just so you know this is in the perspective of my Runemaster, Snowwie. She's the one with the darker outfit and the icy blondish hair. Also I made a very common mistake. Well,everyone knows that girly male Landsknecht…Yep I confused him for a girl and already gave "her" a nice personality. So, I kept him female… That's all friends, but this is going to be an extremely long story. So sit back and enjoy the movie or whatever. Because it's starting now…**_

"Oh, have I got a story for you." I leaned against my chair.

"What?"Aaliyah glanced over in my direction.

"Well, I think you should get Lance first. I don't wanna reiterate when he wakes up."

"Okay. I'll be right back." Aaliyah got up and went up the nearby stairs.

One might be a bit confused with this, let me explain it. I was walking up the lane and I saw the Explorer's Guild. Not a big problem ,right? Well it wasn't until I saw that the guild RAGNAROK was recruiting. No one knows that my parents used to be in that guild (My foster parents at least.) except for my best friends. And they were Lance and Aaliyah. The same exact thing happened to them, but to their actual parents… So, I thought that they'd go with me to complete the quest our parents never got to accomplish. That quest was to find out that stupid tree's secret. At first I thought it was a good idea, but I would probably regret this decision shortly after.

"Lance…? Lance. Lance! LANCE!"

"Yes, Aaliyah?" Lance sounded annoyed.

The next part was illegible to me, but Lance raised his voice. I didn't know what to do for a second. So, I ate Aaliyah's breakfast and sat there with my eyes closed. Then Aaliyah shouted something else. I knew it was some sort of jeer. Lance came down the staircase after that with the biggest frown on his face. Aaliyah followed him down with a large grin on her face.

"Snowwie, you can tell your story now." Aaliyah stated.

I told them what I saw. The siblings stared at me and began to whisper.

"Did I say something wrong?" I was getting nervous now ;it's not common for Lance and Aaliyah to whisper for so long…

Lance looked at me, but it was a weird look… He seemed grateful.

"No… Snowwie that's a great idea…"Aaliyah was making the same face. Until she saw that her breakfast was gone. Then she glared at me, "Lance you can go with Snowwie. I have to re-make my breakfast. Then I'll go."

"I didn't have breakfast."Lance crossed his arms.

"Fine, here." Aaliyah tossed Lance a strange fruit, and she winked at him.

I when I left with Lance he was kind of… Ticked. He suddenly started talking to me.

"You know, Aaliyah thinks we're dating."

Ha, I wished that was true, "Well we aren't. So you should calm down Lance."

I turned a corner to make it appear like I knew where I was going. When I really didn't. Boy, how am I going to overcome the stupid labyrinth if I'm lost in Tharsis…? I turned toward Lance with this ridiculous smile on my face.

"Lance, I know we aren't dating ,but I bet you don't know we're lost!" I threw my arms up in the air.

Lance face palmed and had an irate look on his face. Even he didn't know where we were. I only saw this girl down the road. She had red armor on and was coming in our direction. As she was about to pass us I stopped her. She locked her reddish eyes on me. I asked her if she knew where the Explorer's Guild was.

"Oh, I'm headed there too. I can show you." she flipped her purple hair, "What guild do you plan to join?" She was friendly all of a sudden.

"RAGNAROK." I stated

"Cool, I'm joining the same guild!" she was getting really loud and obnoxious,"Oh, I'm Destiny Fido… I plan to go there and become a Landsknecht."

"Nice to meet you Destiny, I'm Lance." Lance combed his red hair through his fingers.

"The feeling's mutual." Destiny started to stare at me, "Who's that chick?" She pointed at me.

"That's Snowwie."Lance responded. Then Destiny looked like she wanted to say some sort of slur about my name. I just ignored her for the rest of the trip.

* * *

When we arrived at the Explorer's Guild Lance and I had to choose our classes. I didn't really think of that on the way here… Lance did though. Man, did he look nice… He became a Dancer and he picked the outfit that complimented everything about him (even his really "orange" tan). I, on the other hand, took too long to chose. Because when I picked the Runemaster class Aaliyah came in. And by the time I went to pick my outfit some short girl that looked just like me (and was coincidentally named Snowy) took it. It's sad… really sad because that was the brightly colored one. I now had to take the brown one. I ended up dressed like a gothic killer girl. Things got worse for me when Aaliyah chose her class; she was also a dancer. And she was dressed perfectly too. Although, I was thoroughly disturbed by all the bare skin and was glad that I had my weird brown bag of a dress. Aaliyah didn't like her hair all over the place; so she put the brown mass into a bun of sorts.

After our mountains of paper work; we were told to head to the Saehrimnir Inn. I forgot about that… If a guild is recruiting it means people were in the guild already… Everyone else seemed extremely elated about the entire thing. But, if there are other people in the guild before you even thought of the name… Wouldn't that mean that they were stronger than us? And what If they didn't like us? Would they kill us?! I kinda doubted the idea now. The scariest part about these other people was the fact I'd have to trust complete strangers with my life. Was this worth it?

"Snowwie, are you okay? You look really pale."Destiny placed her hand on my shoulder. I felt like replying, 'Oh, no biggie Destiny! Just losing my mind here!' ,but I decided against it.

"Oh, you guys are done yelling over me now?" I asked in an innocent voice.

"I'm sorry I asked." She rolled her eyes,"We're here!"

I felt like dying when we walked in. However, and luckily, no one noticed us. It was very alive and loud in the inn RAGNAROK had its own part of it too. That's only because my parents and the rest of the guild used to be the strongest guild in the world. And yes, they all disappeared. Everyone did in this labyrinth. As we approached the rest of our guild I felt less and less nervous. They didn't seem much older than me ,and I'm 14. The loudest guy there was a Fortress. He had anti- gravitational hair (he had no eyebrows either) and was standing on a table laughing his hair off. And I still wish that statement was literal. Destiny made a few strange faces. At that moment in time I wished I didn't know her. I guess she was desperate for attention back then. So, she stood on a table and shouted the weirdest pun. It was so stupid it was sin!

"It was our _**Destiny**_ to be here!" she was far from done, "Snowwie!" she added my name. I wanted to murder her! I just met her why did she so much already…? Lance and Aaliyah exchanged looks, and then they pretended they didn't know the both of us. The guy on the table laughed at Destiny's horrible sin. He hopped down and introduced himself. He was talking to Destiny,but I was nosy so I listened.

"My name's Ghost."I couldn't here all of it due to the action around us.

"Mine's Destiny." is it strange that right after Destiny said that Ghost threatened her? Nah. He pulled out a picture of a cliff.

"This is a cliff. Whenever you make a bad pun like that I'll push you off of it, got it?" And Destiny responded with a smirk.

I began to wonder what Aaliyah and Lance were doing. I turned toward Lance to see him gazing at a Fortress girl. Her hair was blond and short. She was vaguely familiar to me. She was very pretty for someone her age. I examined Lance's face and found that he was blushing. I couldn't blame him; if I were male I would've fallen for her too.

"Do you like her?"I whispered to him.

"What? No. I've seen her before… A long time ago. I think she was with you." he whispered back.

"When?"I was growing confused.

"When we were kids."

"We still are kids!" I was whisper yelling now.

Lance went to reply ,but stopped in his tracks. He pointed to her instead. She was scowling… At me… Not Lance. Matter of fact, when she saw him she began to blush! No fair. Why did she do that? She studied her surroundings and walked toward us. Lance glanced to his side at Aaliyah. She was deep in conversation and didn't bother to look back to check on us.

"Um… Hi. I'm Sapphire. You two can just call me Mary."She was quiet in her speech unlike Ghost. How was it possible… Her presence reminded me of my parents.

"Well, I'm Snowwie and this is Lance" I pointed to Lance ,who just put his head down.

Mary appeared just as confused as I was, "Snow with an 'I' and an 'E' at the end?"

"Yes…" I answered hesitantly. Mary forced a smile on her face. I could tell she was more than livid. She went off to the other side of the inn; next to a pink-haired medic and a brunette sniper.

"She's gone, Lance." I cringed and began to poke Lance, "And now~… You can't say you don't like her. Because you love~ her."

"At least she doesn't hate me." Lance's voice was muffled, his head was still down.

"She doesn't.." I lied ,or I thought I did.

"You're right, she loathes you." Lance still didn't lift his head. I wanted to slap him.

"What? She loafs me?"

Lance didn't respond, "Aww~… Is Lanceie-boo tired?"

Lance lifted his head and squinted at me, "I could go for some sleep."

"Dido."

Lance and I went to the Innkeeper to ask which room we were supposed to sleep in.

"Well, if you've just joined…You can join the middle group of RAGNAROK ,and go in their room."

I felt like I needed to ask her why she felt like she had the authority to assign what part of the guild WE had to join. Then a sudden feeling of fear over came me. I complied with the now creepy innkeeper. Presumed that the middle group had Mary in it since she had less expensive armor than that Ghost. I found it hilarious that his name was Ghost ,but you always knew he was there.

"How are we supposed to know which room that is?" Lance was brave enough to talk to her.

"Oh, you can go with… Ghost." She pointed to him, and for some reason Ghost knew what she meant.

Ghost slowly walked over with Destiny.

"What? Snowwie? Tired already? Come on, the fun has just begun!"Destiny shouted. I guess she was trying to be friendly.

Ghost shrugged and walked up the stairs. He began to brag ,very loudly at that. Destiny began to talk too. Lance was somewhat agitated. I was mildly annoyed.

"Oh, Ghost! You don't have a Landsknecht in your part of the guild?"

"Yeah, I don't!" He said cockily.

"Can I be your Landsknecht?" Destiny sounded like she was flirting with him.

"What? No way, we don't need a Landsknecht!" Ghost just broke all my hopes and dreams, and Destiny accepted the rejection.

"Hm. Okay. I see." she smiled at the air in front of her, "I don't need you anyway."

We opened the door to see a decently sized room. Lance flopped down on the one closest to the door. He would regret this choice later. I went over to the window bed; so I could always see the beaming town of Tharisis. Destiny took a seat on the floor.

"Well, bye guys." Ghost went to leave, but bumped into the brown-haired Sniper from earlier.

"Watch it." she remarked.

Ghost seemed unaffected and walked away.

The girl straightened her posture and came in with Mary, but there was no sign of the pink haired medic. The Sniper turned to Destiny and introduced herself.

"Hello there, I'm Mira. Mira Kakasei."

"That last name… Are you from eastern lands?" Destiny asked.

Mira nodded. It appeared like she didn't want to talk about that.

"And what about her?" Destiny pointed to Mary.

"Just call me Mary."

I was just sitting there when I heard a flat, monotonous and unfamiliar voice in Lance's direction. So, I looked over to see the pink-haired medic. However, she was upside-down and hanging from the ceiling although there was nothing to hang from. She was speaking to Lance ,who also seemed as weirded out as I was. Her voice and facial expression weren't changing. she was like a robot…

"Hi." She was in Lance's face now.

"Hello?" Lance backed away from her, "May I help you?"

"No. My name's Lazasia."

"Sounds like lasagna…" Lance sat up.

"No." Lazasia pulled out a blue hammer and whacked him with the flat side.

A strange expression appeared on Lance's face, "Why'd you do that?" he rubbed his new bruise.

"That's not what I'm named after. I'd be weird then." she sounded slightly upset.

"Excuse me, sorry to rain on your parade, but you are weird. You're talking to me as you're hanging from the ceiling."

"Yeah, Lazasia. Stop." Mira turned over.

Right then Aaliyah walked in with some white-haired guy, who was wearing a leather red jacket. His eyes were silver and he was covered in belt buckles, red ones to be exact.

"Okay! Everybody!" Aaliyah shouted, "This kid is Muerte." Aaliyah grinned an evil grin. Muerte just stood there with a look on his face that made him look super cool.

Aaliyah inhaled before she spoke again, "I've talked to each and every one of you, correct?"

"Yes…" Everyone said in unison.

"Well~! I did that to find out why you were all here!"

"Uh-huh." Mira seemed angry.

"Oh, dear lord."Lance face palmed.

Aaliyah laughed , "Then I found out that we all came here for the same reason!"

"Wait, What?!" I didn't feel special any more.

"Yup! We all came here because one or more of our parents disappeared in the Yggdrasil Labyrinth!" Aaliyah was laughing really hard at our faces. Or that what I thought. Mira stood up.

"I don't remember saying that!" she seemed embarrassed.

Aaliyah looked down at the short Sniper, " Duh. I asked the Innkeeper just to make sure. She said that she knew _**our**_ parents ever since she was a child."

Everyone traded nervous stares.

Aaliyah saw our discomfort, "Oh… I thought that would make you guys more confident about this. Well~…. Bye guys! I have to tell the oldest group now."

"What, did the same happen to them?"

"Yeah… But they know that. I just need to tell them about your expressions. Which were… Hilarious!" Aaliyah slammed the door.

"Now that bad apple does spoil the bunch." Lazasia fell from the ceiling.

We glanced at one another and just decided to go to sleep afterwards…

 _ **That's it for this small chapter… Review and comment. Please ignore any grammar mistakes… The next chapter will describe the personalities better and such.**_


End file.
